Adventures in Fusionland
by The Nerdinator
Summary: Ever wonder where fusions go when they aren't in use? They go to Fusionland, a realm between two dimensions of spacetime, and two particular fusions are about to have a very eventful time! AU, takes place during Homeworld Bound (basically what's happening in Fusionland during each chapter of Homeworld Bound).
1. Prologue

Fusion. The ultimate bond between Gems. When two Gems combine consciousnesses, they create a new being that combines their appearances, abilities, and personalities.

But what happens to the fusion when its components defuse?

There is a place, existing in 5-3/4 dimensions (25% of the time it exists in five and 75% in six, but nobody can tell when it exists in five or six, so they just go with the fraction), where the fusions reside. If the gem of one of the components, any number, or all, get destroyed, the fusion will remain in this realm, known locally as "Fusionland", indefinitely.

When Gems die, they just go to the Ghostworld, where the souls of every living thing go after death. The Ghostworld exists in 7-1/2 dimensions (50% in seven, 50% in eight, impossible to tell when it exists in what).

But this story is not about ghosts, it's about fusions. And two particular fusions are about to go on a very big adventure.


	2. Garnet Gets Chewed Out

**AN: This chapter takes place during "Garnet's Prophecy", the first chapter of "Homeworld Bound". This is the talk Rainbow Quartz gave to Garnet, which lead to the latter forgiving Pearl.**

 **Enjoy! ~T. Nerdinator**

* * *

"Welcome to the 75th annual Fusionland Comedy Night!," the unknown announcer boomed. A stage with a mass of chairs and tables in front of it stood, in a little corner of the cloud-filled realm. Fusions of many shapes, sizes, and colors, ranging from the smallest garnet to the largest lace agate, looked on. "Put your hands together for this year's host: Sardonyx #195!"

The tuxedo-clad, four-eyed, four-armed copper-colored fusion waltzed onto the stage from behind the curtains. "This is the lovely Sardonyx, coming to you live from the Pink Diamond #50 Memorial Theater. How y'all doing tonight?" she asked the audience.

While she rambled on about how Pink Diamond #50 mentored Rose Quartz #1000 and selected her to be her heir for after her death, two fusions in the audience weren't paying attention to the speech; after all, they'd heard it seventy-four times already.

"It's been so long since the last one!" Rainbow Quartz exclaimed.

"It's only been a year, Rainbow," Opal said calmly.

"One EARTH year. It's been ten of Homeworld's!"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been. Sure, half of me used to live there, but still."

Garnet, presently sitting next to the two, sighed.

"You okay, Garnet?" Opal asked.

"Pearl abused fusion," the pyrope grumbled.

"It's been two weeks since you reconciled with her. Let it go already."

"I can't believe Sardonyx didn't tell me."

"She doesn't pay attention to the memories she gets from you guys, and you know that," Opal replied.

"Pearl has no excuse for lying to me. Who does she think she is?"

"Whoa," Opal said. "Pearl's one of my components, Garnet. I'm sure there's a reason. Right, Rainbow?"

All four of Rainbow Quartz's eyes had narrowed into slits. "Garnet," she said slowly, "can we talk? Privately?"

The two got up and left.

"Oh, nice," Opal said crossly. "Garnet killed my mood, and now my girlfriend's gone to chew her out. This can't possibly get any worse."

Sardonyx had finished her speech by now. "And now," she said, "for our first act: Sugilite #378 and her uncanny Nicki Minaj impression!"

The wild-haired purple fusion slid onstage.

"Why did I say that?!" Opal groaned, facepalming with both of her right arms.

* * *

Once they were sufficiently far away, Garnet asked, "Rainbow, what is it?"

Rainbow Quartz whipped around, a look of pure, untamed rage on her face, a look Garnet had never seen before on the quartz.

"No excuse?! Pearl has _no excuse_ for lying to you?!" the larger fusion roared.

Garnet backed away nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Pearl's an organic Gem. You may have forgotten that in Gem society, organic Gems are the lowest of the low, programmed to be mindless servants. Pearl can think for herself to some degree; she's thus considered defective."

"That's irrelevant."

"IT"S COMPLETELY RELEVANT! Most pearls who are like that get KILLED! Ours was lucky enough to survive!"

Garnet's jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten that Ruby and Sapphire had memories of seeing pearls who could think on their own being destroyed, their gems reduced to powder.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be abused, both physically and mentally, for over thirty-six hundred Earth years?" She answered her own question. "Of course not. Your components are precious gems, the highest social class in Gem society."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have all of Pearl's memories, right up to the last time she and Rose fused. I have all of Rose's memories, too; I remember how she took Pearl in, encouraged her to be herself, was there for her. The first Gem who was nice to Pearl." She stared at Garnet. "And now Rose is gone. I will never be summoned again. More importantly, Pearl's lost her coping mechanism, and she's reentering her depression. You were especially close to her; she reasoned that if she fused with you enough, she could feel happy again. But due to the status of your components, you aren't as willing to fuse. So Pearl had to trick you."

Rainbow Quartz sighed. "But when Amethyst revealed the truth, you just had to get angry. Pearl's lost her confidence, and her self-esteem is lower than ever before. Sardy might not pay close attention to the memories she gets, but she has told me that Pearl's actually considered suicide - again."

Garnet pulled off her sunglasses, revealing a sad look in her three eyes. "I had no idea it was that bad," she said. "What should I do?"

"Forgive her. For real, this time."

The clouds beneath Garnet's feet began to glow, as Garnet was enveloped in reddish-purple light.

"Oh, that's my cue," Garnet said.

She was pulled through the clouds and disappeared.

Rainbow Quartz smiled. She went back to the theater.

* * *

"So what did I miss?" the mauve fusion asked Opal, whose brows were furrowed.

"A human male's organ of the loins did not want to engage in the reproductive process unless Sugilite had sufficiently large butt cheeks," Opal responded.

"Ay, Sugi's been doing that Nicki Minaj shtick ever since she found out who she was," Rainbow Quartz said. By now Stevonnie was doing stand-up.

"Where were you?"

"You know where I was. Lecturing Garnet. You know, I've been meaning to ask: how come you never get mad when someone mocks Pearl's origins?"

"I'm half Amethyst. Her emotions cancel out Pearl's. And it wasn't exactly mocking..."

"I blame the Rose side of me. Rose always stood up for the weak."

Opal kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "You know, you're so cute when you get angry."

Rainbow Quartz blushed and leaned into Opal. The latter smiled and wrapped one of her left arms around her.

"...and then the other guy says, 'Hey, that's no monster, that's my wife!'" Stevonnie said, finishing chur latest joke.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"It's funny because Greg tried to pass it off as true!" Alexandrite chuckled from somewhere in the audience.

* * *

 **AN: This is my take on the Pink Diamond theory. After the Diamond Sisters came into power, a fourth diamond, Pink Diamond #50, became a high-ranking government official, turning the triad into a tetrad. Pink Diamond mentored our Rose Quartz and eventually chose Rose to be her successor. Pink Diamond was killed in a conflict over a captured planet by the planet's native sentient species, and this eventually led Rose to realize that what the Diamond Sisters were doing was wrong.  
**

 **And yes, the song Sugilite sang was "Anaconda".**


	3. Rhodocrosite's Complaint

**AN: Homeworld Bound and this fic are AU. Homeworld Bound begins two weeks after "Friend Ship". However, this gives us enough time for "Nightmare Hospital" to take place. I consider that episode canon to this storyline.**

 **And we saw two new clusters. Rose will have to heal those eventually...**

 **This chapter takes place during chapter 2 of Homeworld Bound.**

* * *

Rhodocrosite trundled along, the puffy clouds that made up the ground in Fusionland sinking a little under her weight. She eventually came across Carnelian, the massive, dark red, and ponytailed fusion between Rose Quartz and Garnet, and a smaller, blue, Pearl-sized fusion, with long bangs that obscured her three eyes, but not the smooth blue gem on her forehead, which bore a white six-point star shape. Both fusions were meditating.

"Hello, Rhodocrosite," Carnelian said without opening any of her four eyes.

"Hey Carnelian. Hey Star," Rhodocrosite replied. She sat down next to them. She sighed.

"What's the trouble?" Star Sapphire, the blue fusion, asked.

"I miss not being summoned anymore. I like this realm, but...it just gets boring after a while."

Carnelian opened one of her eyes to look at the manganese carbonate.

"Carnelian, when was the last time Rose and Garnet fused?" Rhodocrosite suddenly asked.

"One hundred fifty-five Earth years ago," Carnelian responded.

"And Star," Rhodocrosite continued, "when was the last time Pearl and Sapphire fused?"

"Over sixty-six hundred Earth years ago," Star Sapphire said.

"And your components are both still around." Rhodocrosite said. "See? What's the point of existing if we never get summoned?"

"Because we all have a place in the universe," Carnelian explained, opening the rest of her eyes. "I admit, Garnet really should spend more time unfused, but regardless, we all have an equal chance to do something remarkable. Even those of us stuck in this realm."

"I guess you're right..."


	4. Malachite Arrives

**AN: This chapter takes place during chapter 3 of Homeworld Bound.**

 **A fusion day is the fusion equivalent of a birthday; the anniversary of when a fusion was first created. Having nothing much to do in Fusionland, the fusions began to pick up human culture, to the point where they are more familiar with it than their component Gems.**

 **Vesuvianite is the fusion between Red Beryl and Zircon.**

* * *

Opal was sitting on a bench made of clouds, drawing something on a tablet specially designed to accommodate her extra arms.

"Hey Opi, whatcha doin'?" Rainbow Quartz asked, bouncing up to where Opal was.

"Agate's fusion day is coming soon, so I wanted to give her something." Opal turned her tablet so Rainbow Quartz could see it. It was a very intricate drawing of Agate, the large, striped fusion of all the extant Crystal Gems (and Rose).

Rainbow Quartz whistled. "Wow, that's really good."

"I know. And it's not even done yet."

"You know, I was thinking...maybe we can get one of the extant Crystal Fusions to go to the normal realm. I know we technically can't bring stuff from there here, but if we could we could get Agate-" she snorted - "an agate."

She and Opal bent over laughing. "Shopping for a living rock really should be easy!" Opal giggled.

There was a rumbling noise. Putting her tablet and stylus back inside Amethyst's gem, Opal stood up to get a better look at an incoming flash of light. "A new fusion," she said, stunned. "There hasn't been one since Stevonnie showed up last year."

The light rose higher and higher, silhouetting an immense figure. It dissolved, revealing a sea foam-green fusion with six arms (four of which acted as legs), four eyes, and a definitely deranged grimace.

"Rose Quartz! Where is she?" Malachite bellowed. Rainbow Quartz trembled nervously. Opal took her hand.

"Um...there are no single Gems in this realm..." began a purple fusion. This fusion had neck-length hair, a square gem just above where her navel should have been, and a circular, dodecagon-faceted gem on her back between her shoulders.

Malachite swatted her away with her right hind hand-foot. "I don't need a vesuvianite telling me what to do!" she growled. Then she spotted Rainbow Quartz. "A Rose Quartz fusion," she said, grinning evilly. "I wonder...can you kill a fusion in this realm?"

Opal summoned her longbow. "Stay away from my girlfriend, copper butt," she snarled.

Malachite summoned her demonic-looking, malachite-lined wings of water and swatted Opal aside with one of them. She picked up Rainbow Quartz, who shrieked.

"Ohhh..." Opal groaned, rubbing her forehead. She watched Malachite try to smash Rose's gem on Rainbow Quartz. "I need to get Sugilite!" Opal said to herself.

She raced off.

* * *

Sugilite was taking a nap underneath some of Fusionland's clouds.

"Sugi...Sugi, wake up," Opal said, poking the larger fusion with one of her arrows.

"I'M A SOCCER MOM!" Sugilite exclaimed, immediately getting up. She looked at a confused Opal. "You didn't hear that. So why did you wake me up?"

"Rainbow Quartz got snatched up by this huge, hostile fusion!" Opal exclaimed.

"Alex isn't _that_ crazy..."

"No! It's not Alexandrite. It's this new one I've never seen. It's got six arms and four of them are used as legs!"

"Is it green with darker green stripes, and is one of its gems in place of its nose?" Sugilite asked.

"Yeah, so?"

A look of understanding crossed Sugilite's five eyes. She stood up and summoned her sunglasses. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

Malachite had continued to beat Rainbow Quartz, trying to smash her gems. "Stupid physics!" the massive green carbonate grumbled.

"Hey! Greenface! Pick on someone your own size!" a voice called out.

"There is nobody my size!" Malachite roared.

A purple flail flew out and whacked Malachite on her head, knocking her out. She dropped Rainbow Quartz and slumped to the ground. Opal ran out from the cloud she and Sugilite were hiding behind and caught Rainbow Quartz.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Opal cooed to the shivering Rainbow Quartz. "I've got you now."

Rainbow Quartz hugged Opal. Hard. The lavender fusion nuzzled her girlfriend softly, trying to comfort her after such trauma.

Sugilite, meanwhile, had called up Carnelian and Sardonyx. Together, they picked up Malachite and dragged her off to a place where she could be contained.


	5. Carnelian's Conference

**AN: This chapter takes place during chapter 4 of "Homeworld Bound".**

* * *

The fusions watched Malachite thrash about in the fluid-filled detainment center. The fluid wasn't water, so Malachite could not bend it.

"What," Opal said while holding onto a still-quivering Rainbow Quartz, "is that?"

"A malachite," Carnelian explained. "The fusion between a jasper and a lapis lazuli. Sapphire used to work with one long ago."

"Explains why I don't know what she is," Opal replied. "But if she's only Tier 1, then why does she look like that?"

"Jaspers and lapis lazulis have a history of not getting along very well. As a result, their fusion is highly unstable, and the component Gems tend to lose themselves after a while. This one must not have defused for centuries."

"Actually, this one's fairly new," Sardonyx said. "She only formed five months ago. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl have seen her creation."

"Oh, I see. So she's young. This changes things a bit." Carnelian squinted at Malachite's nose gem. "I swear, this is the gem of Jasper #1366 from the war."

"It is," Sugilite said.

"No wonder she tried to kill Rainbow," Opal said. Rainbow Quartz shuddered.

"We should keep watch on her to make sure she doesn't escape," Carnelian said.

"I'll do the first watch," Star Sapphire volunteered.

"Thank you. Now, the rest of us need to get our sleep."

* * *

Carnelian drew the cloud over her body and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again when she heard footsteps. She saw Rainbow Quartz walking timidly into her abode.

"Rainbow Quartz?" Carnelian asked.

"Carnelian, I had a nightmare about Malachite," her fellow quartz whimpered. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Wouldn't you rather be with Opal?"

"Opal had to take Stevonnie for a checkup."

"I see. All right, you can room with me, but just for tonight."

Rainbow Quartz slipped underneath part of the cloud, scooting herself underneath Carnelian's arm and closed her eyes. The larger red fusion smiled a little and went to sleep, careful not to crush her companion.


	6. Rhodonite's Lesson

**AN: This chapter is set between chapters five and six of "Homeworld Bound".  
**

 **Wow, it's been eventful since I last updated. "Sadie's Song" and all episodes after it are not canon to my Steven Universe fics. Peridot is not short in my fanfictions (she's around Pearl's height without limb enhancers - long story), and "Cluster" will still refer to the Tier-3 fusion between Heliodor, Amazonite, Zircon, and Red Beryl.**

 **Speaking of which, this chapter features the fusion between Rose Quartz and Red Beryl.**

 **I have also posted my official theory on Pink Diamond's identity. Go to my DA page to see it. Pink Diamond is _not_ Rose, but an actual diamond and Rose's predecessor.**

 **Enjoy! ~ T. Nerdinator**

* * *

Rhodocrosite yawned. "I'm...so...bored..." she groaned.

"Would you like me to take the next watch?" came a voice.

Rhodocrosite jumped. She turned around to see a reddish-pink four-eyed Gem, with a circular, pentagonal-faceted gem where her navel should have been, and a square gem above it. Her red irises could pierce directly into your soul.

"Oh. Hello, Rhodonite. Didn't see you there," Rhodocrosite said. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Rose Quartz is one of my components too. I know you want to talk to this malachite, but your Amethyst side is holding you back. Let me speak to her."

"If you say so." Rhodocrosite left Rhodonite with the larger green fusion, still trapped in the bubble of unidentifiable liquid.

"Why would you want to speak with a monster like me?" Malachite growled.

"You aren't a monster. You're an unstable fusion forged from hatred." Rhodonite turned around. Malachite squatted (if you could call it that) to get a better look at the pyroxene, instantly finding herself lost in Rhodonite's eyes.

"Normally," Rhodonite continued, "a fusion is formed from two Gems who know and trust each other. But malachites such as yourself are not. The types of Gem your components belong to have a long history of animosity. The relationship between my components, on the other hand, was much more stable, hence why my only extra parts are my second set of eyes."

"You said 'was'," Malachite said, snapping out of her trance.

"My red beryl component was killed nearly five thousand years ago in the Crystalline Rebellion. My rose quartz component gave up her physical form to give birth to the first confirmed human/Gem hybrid. I will never be summoned again."

"Hybrid?...That little munchkin guy is Rose's SON?!"

"I guess he is. And his name," Rhodonite said, "is Steven."

Malachite withdrew into her bubble, dumbfounded. Could it be?

Could a Gem really mate with a human?


	7. Party for Azurite

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy at the studio. Union issues and stuff I don't understand (what do you expect? I'm a dinosaur).  
**

 **Peridot got fired from Steven Universe, so now she's a permanent staff member (the version you're seeing is a robot duplicate).**

 **Anyway, Azurite's gonna bust a move in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ~T. Nerdinator.**

* * *

It was very quiet in Fusionland. To say it was boring would have been an understatement. Not even the clouds that made up its terrain were stirring.

"Boooooooooooooored," Sugilite grumbled, her eyes half-open.

"I have nothing to do," Stevonnie said from chur perch in Sugilite's hair. "Really, I don't." Che sighed. "Boooooooooored...booooooooored...bo-"

There was a violet flash of light right in front of them.

"Oh man, not another one," Sugilite groaned. "I swear, if Rainbow gets traumatized _again_..."

A four-armed, lavender fusion with shoulder-length, unruly indigo hair and what resembled a violet tracksuit appeared where the light had flashed.

"Whoa, head rush," Azurite said.

Sugilite and Stevonnie stared.

"Oh, hey, I'm Azurite. Fusion of Lapis Lazuli #55462 and Amethyst #80088. Just formed today."

"Only today?" Stevonnie asked. "Wow, I've never met a fusion that young before."

"There's a first time for everything, quartz...human...thing...whatever it is you are."

"My name's Stevonnie. Fusion of Steven and Connie."

"I know Steven...but what kind of gem is a Connie?"

"Connie's a human female who's a friend of Steven," Sugilite explained. "We'll tell you more later."

"Oh. Whuh? Okay."

Silence.

"Let's have a party," Stevonnie announced.

"Whatever for?" Sugilite asked. "The comedy fest thing was just a few days ago."

"It's to celebrate the arrival of a new, stable fusion," che said, smiling in Azurite's direction.

Azurite blushed. "Aw, shucks folks, I'm speechless."

* * *

The party was a blast. Saying it was splenderificus would have been an understatement.

Azurite had proved herself to be quite the dancer, her motions fluid and broad. Many a fusion had decided to try dancing with her, but couldn't keep up. Still, it was fun. At least, for most of the fusions.

* * *

"This party was amazing," Opal said, taking a swig of whatever it was that Azurite had conjured up with her hydrokinesis. "Azurite's going to be a good fusion, Rainbow. I can feel it in my gems."

"I'm happy for you," Rainbow Quartz said quietly. She wasn't looking at her girlfriend.

"Still bothered about Malachite?"

Rainbow Quartz nodded.

"I hate seeing you so down," Opal said. "You're normally so upbeat and perky. But now there's an air of seriousness whenever you're around." Tears started to form in her eyes. "If I had been there to protect you...if I had been a better girlfriend..."

"Girl, relax," Azurite said, suddenly appearing behind Opal.

The larger fusion jumped in her seat. "Azurite, this is kind of a tender moment here."

"I know. I know what the Malachite you met was like."

"You never met her."

"Malachite's Lapis component is also _my_ Lapis component. I have Lapis' memories, so I know how unstable Malachite's mindset is. But people change, so who's to say she won't? And," she continued, "both of you have no right to be scared. You've both faced all three of the Diamond Sisters, and they're practically the stuff nightmares are made of. Malachite's like a throw pillow compared to them."

"You're right," Rainbow Quartz said, sitting up taller. "I've forgotten what I can handle. I am a quartz. My namesake gem is a 7 on the Moh's scale. I've battled six thousand Homeworld Gems with my bare hands. And I _will_ **SURVIVE**!" She summoned her axe and slammed its handle into the ground clouds for emphasis.

Azurite smiled and went back to the party.

"Rainbow's back," Opal said, smiling. She leaned forward and locked lips with her girlfriend. Their gems glowed.

"I forgot how good it felt to kiss you," Rainbow Quartz said once the kiss broke. She suddenly got a devious grin. "Wanna keep at it? I mean, humans have done that at parties..."

"We may as well."

Opal and Rainbow Quartz went to a private spot that only they knew of. The spot where they had first proclaimed their love for each other. A quiet, secluded cloud bank.

Rainbow Quartz playfully tackled Opal, and they began making out.

* * *

 **The next day...**

The two fusions woke up. They were underneath a large, purple blanket, their hair messed up and lipstick marks all over their faces.

"Now _that_ ," Rainbow Quartz said, wearing a gigantic grin, "was splenderificus."


	8. Tales from the Turquoise

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life at my studio has been busy. Especially with the whole dinosaurs-aren't-legally-recognized-as-people thing.**

 **I heard that next month we will learn Garnet's true origin story. Since my stories are in an AU, the canon story will not happen, although I will incorporate some elements of that into my backstory for Garnet.**

 **Enjoy! ~ T. Nerdinator**

* * *

Rainbow Quartz felt unstoppable. What Azurite had said reminded her of all those times she had fought off corrupted gems, the largest she had encountered roughly the size of a skyscraper. What type of gem had that been? she had asked herself. Oh, that's right - it had been a corrupted calcite.

Speaking of carbonate minerals, Rainbow Quartz had decided against watch duty for Malachite, seeing as she wasn't quite over her fear of the large green fusion.

But she knew she couldn't avoid her fear forever. No, she had to overcome it; slowly, but surely, would she gain the courage to run her hand through the fusion's hair, which reminded her a bit of her own. (Which it should, seeing as they both contained quartz-series gems as components, and Rainbow Quartz was, obviously, a quartz herself).

* * *

Alexandrite had sat herself in front of the large bubble Malachite was trapped inside. The latter, not wanting to anger the former, had resolved to staying quiet, keeping her lips closed so that only her fang-like canine teeth were visible. She didn't know what Alexandrite's weapon was, but anything with an extra, fanged mouth hidden under its chin was enough to keep her from trying to escape.

Suddenly, there was a burgundy-colored flash of light. Alexandrite sank through the clouds that made up the ground and disappeared. Malachite saw this, figured that Alexandrite had been summoned, and blankly stared out into the world.

 _Maybe I should try to escape_ , she thought. _No - that wouldn't be right. I'll have to earn my freedom. Oh, I shouldn't have tried to kill that Rainbow Quartz - was she #485? Oh, it doesn't matter. They're right. I'm a monster._ A tear slid out of her lower left eye.

A lavender fusion she didn't recognize passed by her bubble. Malachite watched her walk around the perimeter of the bubble, not paying any mind to Malachite. Then she disappeared into one of the clouds next to it.

Malachite sighed. She knew what kind of fusion that one was - an azurite, a spunky mixture of a lapis lazuli and an amethyst. The kind of fusion Malachite could never be. It made the large, green-striped figure depressed.

 _Blip._

Malachite heard something enter her bubble. She turned around to see the azurite had entered her bubble.

"'Sup," Azurite said.

Malachite recoiled a little in shock. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Me? But...I'm..."

"No, you aren't. You have goodness inside you, Mal. I know it."

"How?"

"Both of us share a Gem component. Your lapis is mine as well. We can share information telepathically."

"...What did you drink last night?"

Azurite facepalmed. "Look, why do you think Rainbow Quartz 485 and Opal 515 have such a strong bond? They share a pearl component. The ensuing information exchange is great, so great they actually fell in love with each other."

Malachite looked on intently as Azurite explained the fine mechanisms of fusion, how it would ultimately lead to a greater understanding between its components if done right.

Something about Azurite was enticing to Malachite's four eyes. She didn't know what, but she was drawn to it.

* * *

A while later there was a loud rumbling noise right in front of Malachite's bubble. Azurite panicked. "If anyone asks, I was never here," she told Malachite, and dove inside the larger fusion's pants.

Before Malachite could react, Alexandrite materialized in front of her. "I see you have behaved," she said.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Malachite asked. Azurite was pressed against her left fore-thigh-shoulder, and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I was expecting you to go on a rampage."

And with that Alexandrite left to find a new fusion to keep watch over her.

Malachite's lower lip trembled. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Azurite, having slid out of her sleeve, noticed the other fusion was about to cry.

"There, there, Mal," Azurite said, trying to soothe her newfound companion's sadness.

"S-she's right," Malachite sniffed. "I'm a monster. Nothing can change that." She started crying.

 _Blip_ _._

"Why does the new guy always have to do the brunt work?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Malachite stopped crying. She and Azurite turned around to see another fusion. Only this time, the fusion was larger - somewhere between Opal and Malachite in stature - had four arms and four eyes, and was teal in color.

"A turquoise?" Azurite asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys kept to yourselves for the most part."

"Most do," Turquoise replied. "But my connection with other Lapis 55462-containing fusions alerted me here."

"ANOTHER ONE? Sheez, Lapis gets around," Azurite said.

"I think she may be in love with Peridot 3702, however," Turqouise explained.

The other two fusions drew a blank.

Turquoise sighed. "I'll have to tell you what happened, don't I?" she asked.

The other two nodded.


	9. Sugilite Smash

**AN: Whew, what a bomb. Obviously, Yellow and Blue Diamond's canon designs will not be used for this AU. Nor will the events in the bomb take place, and gems of the same type will have their gems in the same place, and thus cannot fuse (as opposed to them having gems all over their bodies and being able to fuse into a giant version of themselves).**

 **On the plus side, we now know Steven's age, the sound of Yellow Diamond's voice, and I correctly predicted the location of YD and Blue's gems! The "Rose is Pink Diamond" theory is now on its way to total debunking!  
**

 **Oh, and Opal made a cameo, and Lapis is evidently coming back in a few episodes too. Great!**

 **Anyway, back to Fusionland.**

 **Enjoy! ~ T. Nerdinator**

* * *

"Soooo...what do you think we should do?" Opal asked Sugilite. Once again, they were bored. Spending most of your time in Fusionland would do that to you - make you bored beyond your mind (or minds, in their case).

"Smash stuff?"

"That's your answer to everything."

"Hey, I don't get out of this realm much. Smashing things is how I relax." The five-eyed fusion thumbed her lip, then added, "Aren't you doing something for Agate's fusion day?"

"Shale! I forgot!" Opal exclaimed. She quickly pulled her tablet and stylus out of Amethyst's gem, and went back at her drawing.

"Wow, you really are forgetful," Sugilite noted.

"Only in the real world. Here my personality isn't cluttered by two arguing Gems. Here I can think clearly."

"So why'd you forget, then?"

"Considering all that I've had to go through, I don't think I would've remembered to do this."

"True."

Sugilite looked over Opal's shoulder. "By the way, you missed a pink bit there," she said.

"Oh. Thank you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a forgotten part of Fusionland..._

The fusion walked through the clouds that made up the ground. In this darkened, desolate region, the clouds were dark gray rather than their normal pale lavender color. But that didn't bother her.

This fusion was a bit...different. She was almost eighteen feet tall, for one thing, and yet she was only composed of two Gems. The octahedral gem of one was located on her chest; the circular, pentagonal-faceted gem of the other was in place of her navel. She was pink - a very rich pink - in color, and had a large pink mop of hair obscuring her eyes. She wore a formal-looking dress, which concealed her boots.

The fusion walked forwards, careful of where she stepped.

Then: " _Who dares enter?_ "

And the fusion found herself staring face to face with Black Diamond #27, a fusion that contained one of the diamond matriarchs, and an obsidian. Black Diamond had shoulder-length hair with two forwards-facing strands in her bangs, and her overall blackish-yellow color scheme tended to scare most Gems.

But not the pink fusion.

"You know not who I am," the pink fusion said firmly. "But you know who I am made from."

"What the heliodor is that supposed to mean?"

"Black Diamond," a much deeper voice boomed. "Restrain yourself. This fusion is our guest."

Two additional fusions came forth. One was Celestine, a pale blue combination of the other two diamond matriarchs. The other was the much larger Chrysoprase, who was composed of all three of the Diamond Sisters - a massive, six-armed, four-legged, and six-eyed pale green quartz.

"Thank you, madam," the pink fusion said. "I was traveling through Fusionland and I came across this unexplored area, so I thought I might check it out."

"You thought right," Chrysoprase said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kunzite. Kunzite 7, to be precise."

"The fusion of a rose quartz and a pink diamond?" Celestine asked, revealing her New Jersey accent. "But...there were only _six_ in existence last time I checked!"

"I guess there was another," Chrysoprase said calmly.

* * *

"Done," Opal sighed. She had finally finished her drawing.

"I'm back," Sugilite announced, dragging her flail behind her. "Smashed a bunch of clouds. I saw Rainbow, by the way."

"What did she say?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Of course I would! I believed you when you said you found a chicken in Sardonyx's filing cabinet. Out with it!"

Sugilite looked at her friend. "She wants to befriend Malachite."

Opal's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Who was Kunzite made from? 'Tis a tale for chapter 13...**


	10. Rainbow Quartz Regenerates

**AN: I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! With an even longer hiatus, getting inspiration is hard.**

 **Luckily, we're getting some new episodes in a few days. Lapis is coming back! Alexandrite's fusion dance! MOAR RUBIES too!**

 **In case you were wondering what "splenderificus" means, it's my word that means what "awesome" is used for. "Awesome" means "full of awe", not "excellent". It's from my native dinosaurian language.**

 **This chapter takes place during chapter 9 of Homeworld Bound.**

 **Enjoy! ~ T. Nerdinator**

* * *

"Rainbow, of all the crazy ideas you've had, _this_ is the worst," Opal said.

"I know," Rainbow Quartz said. "She scared the schist out of me. But now I'm starting to think that she's not all bad. She has a good side to her; it's just hiding."

"Well, it looks like it's hiding under a lot," Sugilite said.

"We have to be careful, Rainbow," Opal continued. "Need I remind you of her instability, and the fact that _she tried to kill you_?! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Opi, you gotta trust me on this," Rainbow Quartz pleaded. "Please?"

Silence.

"Well, alright, but we're going to do it _my way_ ," Opal said. "We'll keep our distance, and I'll keep watch on her for one shift. After a conference, we'll let you do it."

Rainbow Quartz grinned. "Yay! I knew you'd come around," she chirped, planting a kiss on Opal's lips.

Opal's cheeks turned purple.

Sugilite's face turned green.

Suddenly, there was a mauve flash of light.

"Huh? What the-" Rainbow Quartz said. Then she was pulled through the ground and disappeared.

* * *

"Rose is back?" Opal asked Rhodocrosite.

"She is," the pink gem replied. "And I have the change in skirt to prove it." Rhodocrosite hiked the hem of her ruffled skirt, revealing it was actually a ruffled _skort_.

"I did not need to see that," Sugilite said. "It's bad enough that I have to see Opal and Rainbow kissing. But," she continued, "if what you say about Rose is true...then Rainbow must've been summoned."

"It's not just me and her. Carnelian, even Pink Sapphire and Red Quartz got their turns. A lot has changed."

"Like Rainbow will be," Sugilite said. "I wonder how her outfit will look now."

A mauve flash of light punctured the clouds.

"Speak of the devilline, am I right?"

The light left the clouds, allowing them to recombine. The light then took on a humanoid shape. It cycled through various forms before finally settling on a new one. The light dissolved, and Rainbow Quartz came back.

She was different. In place of a transparent skirt, a mauve sash was tied around her waist. In place of legwarmers, a pair of size-22, purple gladiator sandals graced her feet. Otherwise, she was identical.

"I'm back," Rainbow Quartz said. She twirled, showing off her look. "You like?"

"I dig the shoes," Opal said (Rainbow blushed a bit when she heard that). "You look really stunning, Rainbow. You really do."

Rainbow Quartz giggled. "Thank you." She gave Opal's butt a playful squeeze, causing Opal to yelp in surprise.

"And...I'm done here," Sugilite said. "Bye guys. I'm going to go check on Red Quartz and Pink Sapphire, see how they're doing."

"Bye, Sugi," Rainbow Quartz said.

Sugilite left.

"Steven says hi," Rainbow Quartz said, directing her attention to Opal.

Opal smiled. "He'd like you. I don't know about Malachite, though."

"Relax," Rainbow Quartz said, ruffling her girlfriend's hair. "I can handle myself. But seriously though, you go first."


	11. Poor Opal

**AN: Well, the new episodes were a bit interesting. I don't like how Lapis treated Peridot though. Also the thing with the rubies...it wasn't good. Rebecca Sugar's running out of ideas.**

 **This chapter takes place during chapter 10 of Homeworld Bound.**

 **Enjoy. ~T. Nerdinator**

* * *

Opal sat outside Malachite's bubble. The fusion had explained everything: how bad she felt when she was formed, how much revenge and hatred from Jasper had hurt her mind. But she also told of the good memories from Lapis, and the talks she had had with Azurite and Turquoise.

Opal looked at her. "Wow. You are much better than any of us expected. I'm sorry for thinking you were just some mindless thing."

Malachite nodded.

"So...what is it you're feeling?" Opal asked.

"Warm. Fuzzy. It's like I want to be near Azurite all the time. Something's wrong with me," Malachite said, confused.

"No, nothing's wrong," Opal said gently. "You're in love with her."

Malachite flushed dark green. "What makes you say that?"

"Because that's exactly how I felt when I first met Rainbow Quartz. I wanted to stay by her side forever, and I didn't know why. It was the first time two fusions ever fell in love. Now I look out for her, like she does for me." Opal looked at Malachite. "You really scared her."

"I know...I was still reeling from Jasper's janked-up mind. Can you really blame me?"

"Of course not," Opal replied. "I was so influenced by Pearl's mind when I first formed that I tried to clean up the clouds around here."

They burst out laughing.

"It's been nice talking with you," Malachite said. "I think I'm ready to speak with Rainbow Quartz now."

"I'll go get her," Opal said. She stood up and began to walk away, but a flash of lavender light said otherwise.

"Huh, I wonder where she's going," Malachite said.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

* * *

Rainbow Quartz could not find Opal anywhere. So she decided to talk to Malachite herself.

Malachite had explained everything, ending it with a sincere apology.

"Don't worry," Rainbow Quartz said. "I'm not the revenge-y type. So...now what?"

"I don't know for sure," Malachite said. "I mean, I wanted to do something useful...but Jasper convinced me to try and take revenge on Steven and the others..."

"You're not summoned right now," Rainbow Quartz said. "You can choose to be you now. Independent of what they say."

Malachite smiled. "Thank you."

Footsteps.

Stevonnie panted. "Rainbow! Something really really bad has happened. Opal looks like she's been hurt!"

All four of Rainbow Quartz's eyes widened. "Take me to her," she said.

* * *

Opal. Sugilite. Turquoise. Red Quartz. Garnet. They were all lying next to each other, unconscious. It appeared as though they'd been burned.

"Destabilizers," Pink Sapphire said. "I remember when Garnet was subjected to that. And now that I think about it, Malachite had some of those burns too."

"Opal!" Rainbow Quartz wailed. "Oh, Opal, please wake up!"

"It'll be a while until that happens," Rhodonite said, patting Rainbow Quartz's back. "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything to help her."

"Or can we?" Azurite asked. "There's the healing serum that certain clouds here make, or so I've heard. A little bit of that stuff could be a big help."

"But those clouds take years to replenish!" Vesuvianite exclaimed.

 _KASNAP!_

The flapping of wings filled the air.

Malachite landed on the ground near them.

"You won't be needing those clouds," she said.


	12. BIRD MONSTER!

**AN: Sorry! With the series in full swing, I can't update this as much, what with the characters busy filming.**

 **There's apparently a bismuth oxide crystal in the series now. Bismuth oxide is not a Gem in Homeworld Bound (It's not even a gem! It's a freakin' METAL!), as I made this AU before that episode came.**

 **Pink Diamond is not Rose CONFIRMED! In this AU Rose did not kill Pink Diamond (obviously), but at least now I have a good idea of what PD would look like in Homeworld Bound's AU.**

 **Looks like the fusion between a rose quartz and an amethyst is a smoky quartz. How uncreative. In Homeworld Bound's AU the rose quartz/amethyst fusion is still going to be rhodocrosite, but if you add a jasper it becomes a smoky quartz.**

 **Centipeedle got healed! Sort of. No word on what Gem she is, so there's still a possibility she's a diopside.**

 **Carnelian is not a fusion in the series canon, but rather an individual Gem type. :( But she will still be a fusion in this AU.**

 **Yes, I think that the bird thing is a mega-fusion of smaller corrupted Gems, which gets larger every time it consumes another Gem or fusion. Now I believe that Gems of the same type can fuse (and PD told Rose otherwise because same-Gem fusion kinda defeats the purpose).**

 **This chapter takes place during chapter 11 of Homeworld Bound.**

 **Enjoy! ~ T. Nerdinator**

* * *

A whole bunch of fusions screamed, save for the ones who were unconscious and Malachite, Rainbow Quartz, and Azurite.

"She's escaped!" A sunstone exclaimed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" a dioptase shrieked.

Azurite eventually had enough of this and summoned her water whip, which she then snapped.

 _CRE-ACCCKK!_

Everyone stopped (except for the unconscious fusions) stopped panicking and looked at the lavender fusion.

"Everyone calm down!" Azurite bellowed. "Malachite was still under the influence of Jasper when that incident happened. And besides, everyone here has been stuck under the personalities of their dominating component the first time they came. Alexandrite, did you try to punch your way out of this realm because you were still reeling from Garnet?"

Alexandrite lowered three of her arms.

"Stevonnie, did you not try to find your familar in here because you were so used to Connie's mind?"

Stevonnie pondered that for a moment, then solemnly nodded.

"Look at yourselves, people! All of you were stuck under the influence of your dominant component. I admit, I was completely fine with a party because my dominant one is a fun-loving amethyst. Malachite was just the same as us! Only her dominant component is a psycho."

"Not helping," Malachite grumbled.

"But you can be helping," Rainbow Quartz said. "You said you know something about getting the healing serum. So...how?"

"I'm hydrokinetic, duh. Plus it kinda turns out that the bubble I was in was made of that stuff."

Everyone else stared at Pink Sapphire, who was evidently responsible for the construction of the bubble. "What?" she asked. "I didn't have anything else I could use, okay?"

Malachite produced a bubble of the aforementioned fluid and carefully guided it towards Garnet, reasoning that she would be the first to reform. She smeared it on the burns on Garnet's face and arms, which went away. Garnet opened her eyes...and then, as predicted, was summoned.

After Garnet had gone, Azurite said, "This is good. You're doing good, Mal."

Malachite's cheeks flushed dark green. There was no denying that she had a crush on Azurite. Trying to keep herself together, she produced another bubble and hovered it over Opal's chest, where a large, nasty burn took up most of her torso.

A screech filled the air.

"What," Malachite said, dropping the healing fluid on Opal's chest and causing her to wake, "was. That?"

"The bird monster," Opal grunted. "It's a megafusion of several dozen corrupted amethysts. I poofed it when I went to retrieve the Heaven Beetle."

"So you mean to tell me that that's been running around ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER WENT TO STOP IT?!" Malachite roared.

"We _wanted_ to, but we didn't know which part of Fusionland that thing had entered through. Bear in mind, this realm is _huge_. And we can only cover so much."

Malachite groaned.

"But hey, look on the bright side," Rainbow Quartz piped up. "We know where it is now."

And she was right, for at that moment the bird monster came. It was even bigger than Opal had seen it last, at roughly the size of the 80-foot-tall Agate.

"It's grown," Opal said. Her eyes widened. "It's grown! It must've been capturing other fusions and using them to fuel its growth. Where's Agate? She's the only one who can stop this bird monster now."

A massive explosion of cream-colored light answered her question. Agate had been summoned.

"..."

"SCHIST!" Azurite roared.


End file.
